String Theory
by dance-with-passion
Summary: What happens when an obnoxious, oblivious OCD teenager comes to Plastic Beach with her ghost friend, falls in love with 2D, even though he has a girlfriend already, and Murdoc wants to kill her?  Suckish summary, I know.
1. Hit In The Face

**Hey, look who's back! I was in PA for the time being and had a sleepover yesterday so sorry for the no-upodate. I don't know when WAF will be updated. **

**Now you get to meet me. This story is kind of based off how I became a Gorillaz fan, besides the fact that it's April 2010 instead of June 2009.**

**String will probably be a bit of a Sue, so if she is, I apologize in advance.**

**Just so you know, String and Murdoc hate each other until Gary shows up. I'll explain later...**

**There are four OCs in this story, String being the main one.**

Chapter 1- Hit In The Face

"Rebekka, do you realise how dangerous this is?" I scolded to my ghost friend as we stared at a car about to leave from our hiding spot in the bushes. Rebekka knew damn well I had no idea who the hell Gorillaz were, and despite her telling me these stories all the time, I was convinced she was making it up. I mean come on, how many girls get to meet a famous band and LIVE with them? Not her. The only thing I believe about her is that she lived in the same house in Toronto that I do (since she haunts it) and that there are only three people who can actually see her- me and the last two people she saw before she died. I still am not convinced she knows the Gorillaz personally.

"Okay," Rebekka told me quietly. "I'm going to count to three. When I say 'three', we book it and jump into the trunk. They won't know we're in there."

"Rebekka, you _know_ I'm not a fast runner."

"Yeah you are."

"What are you going to do if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"I hate you."

Rebekka rolled her eyes. "Okay, on three." I became nervous. "One, two, THREE!" We dashed out of the bushes and into the trunk right as it closed. "String! We did it!"

"Thank GOD. Can I sleep now?"

"If you want."

"...How the HELL are we going to survive in here?"

"You might not but I will. Especially since Murdoc is a horrible driver."

I sighed. "Rebekka, stop telling me about them. You don't know Gorillaz personally."

"I do too." I had to tell Rebekka the same thing a thousand times a day.

Suddenly, the car jerked forwards and I hit my head, hard enough to knock me out.

The next thing I was aware of, I was opening my eyes to bright, blinding sunshine, then Rebekka came into view. Her normally blank, straight face curled into a smirk. "We're here, Kesh."

"Don't call me that," I groaned. My real name is Keishy, and I hate it when people call me that. I'm known as String by basically everyone because back in second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth grade, I wore a piece of embroidery floss around my wrist. I never took it off, except for when I did my dance pictures and recitals, and soon instead of being Keishy, I was known as 'The String Girl'. Soon, everyone just called me 'String'. The name stuck.

I looked back up at Rebekka. "Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"In the lighthouse. Follow me."

The lighthouse was very spacious and had a lot of viewing room. We had locked the door so no one could get in. I stared out the window. "How long are we going to be hiding out in here?" I asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," Rebekka answered.

"We're going to die in here!"

"No, there's jellyfish to eat."

"Ew, I don't eat fish."

"Oh...forgot about that. What DO you eat?"

"Meat-wise, only chicken."

"Wow. You're going to die here."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence followed.

"Rebekka, why did you bring me along in the first place?"

"Because, we need you to help me become human again."

"Rebekka...you're a ghost."

"Yeah, your point?"

"You can't come back to life."

"I can too. Besides, I'm a half-ghost dum-dum!"

"...Wow Rebekka." I got up and headed for the stairs. Rebekka stopped me. I forced my arm out of her grip, then made my way down the stairs.

I walked around the beach for a while. It was kind of peaceful in a way. It seemed like no one lived there, and that Rebekka and I were the only ones there. I walked up a staircase leading to the main building, but then I decided this might be a bad idea. I accidentally tripped off the top step, and hit my face hard, one of my eyes hitting a flat rock. I felt my eye squish, and I got scared. When I stood up, I brushed myself off and realised something was wrong- I could barely see out of my right eye! When I rubbed it, my fingers were covered in blood. "Well, this sucks," I said to myself. I found a stick on the ground and in the sand I wrote this message:

"Help! I'm injured! I'm in the lighthouse.

PS- My name is String."

I ran back to the lighthouse and flopped down on a spare bed. Rebekka came over to me. "You're bleeding," she stated.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I opened my eyes.

"HOLY CRAP STRING!"

"What?"

"Your eye...is GONE!"

"It IS?"

"Well..." she peered over at my face so she could see my face better. "It's THERE, and actually not pushed back that far. But there's blood covering it."

"Ugh, NO."

"I really can't help you. Also, did you lock the door?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Hm? Then explain why HE got in here." She pointed at something and I looked up. It wasn't an 'it', it was a 'he'. A very terrifying 'he', too. As soon as I saw him, I let out a shreik of terror. When I looked, Rebekka wasn't there anymore.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Tha'ss...quite an injury ya got dere." I stared in horror. His teeth were also missing.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I blurted.

"Who am I?" He responded. "'M 2D. From Gorillaz."

"Rebekka wasn't kidding when she said she knew Gorillaz," I said to myself.

"Wot wos tha'?"

"Nothing...!" I blurted.

"An' who're yew?"

"St...st...String..." I said timidly. "Don'tkillme!"

"String," Rebekka whisper-screamed from a hidden corner. "He doesn't bite. He's a nice man."

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" I whisper-screamed back.

"Who...who're yew talkin' to?" 2D asked.

"No one..." I said scratching my head. He gave me a look that told me I was weird, and I noticed there was an awkward silence. _Okay, I'm dreaming, _I convinced myself. I pinched my arm. _...okay, I'm NOT dreaming._

"'Scuse me miss..."

"What? OH!"

"So yew wrote tha' note down dere?"

"Yes."

"'Ow long 'ave you been 'ere?"

"Half an hour. If that."

"'Ow'd yew GET 'ere?"

"Stow-away in the car..."

"Oh, so tha'ss wot tha' bangin' in da trunk wos."

"Uh, yeah."

An awkward silence followed.

"Why am I even talking to you? I don't know you, I'm kinda creeped out right now, and I just...want to go home!"

"Well, I wish yew coul' be 'ome...bu' once yew get 'ere...ya stuck."

"Oh, you have GOT to be FREAKIN' kidding me!"

"'Ate t'break it t'yew luv, but tha'ss da truf."

"Oh. My. God."

"D'yew...wanna get outta dis fing?"

"YES. OGOD. PLEASE."

I followed 2D down the steps. Somehow, he was charming. And he had to have been in his late teens or early twenties, so maybe I had a chance with him! _KEISHY LYNN ASPEN, _I scolded myself, _He's creepy and scary. __Don't think like that! _I shrugged off the thought and kept walking. I guess I'l get used to 2D, but it might be a while.

**A/N: Eh? What do you think?**


	2. He's A Sweet, Older Man

***insert author's note here***

Chapter 2- He's A Sweet, Older Man

2D brought me down to his room. It was really eerie. When we got down there, my heart sunk. _Oh, he has a girlfriend._ My heart sunk even more when I noticed she was pregnant. "Err, String is it?"

"Yep, String."

"Okay. Dis is Scribs."

"She you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Scribs looked me in the eye, as if to say "Back off! He's mine!". I gave her the same look. 2D had us shake hands. "Nice...to meet...you," I said timidly.

"Nice to meet you too." Her voice was warm and friendly. I turned to 2D.

"Is there any other girls I should know about?"

"Well...dere's Cyborg, bu' she's more of'a 'it' if anyfing...den dere's..." he choked up suddenly, "Noodle..."

"You sound sad. What's so sad about Noodle? What happened?"

"She's...gone..."

"Dead?" 

"No, jus'...gone. I 'aven' seen 'er since 2006. Las' I 'eard, she wos in 'ell."

"Then she's dead."

"I dunno if she is. None of us do."

"I'm sorry.' I was startled by a sudden gruff voice from behind me. "EY FACEACHE!" he insulted. I looked behind me and nearly fell over.

"WHO IS THIS?" He pointed at me.

"I'ssa...i'ssa girl...who I foun' in da ligh'ouse."

"An' yew let 'er stay?"

"I 'ad to. She's 'urt."

"Yew didn' need t'do dis."

"Murdoc, stop bein' an ass like yew've been since '97." The other man scoffed in disgust then said in my face, "I will kill yew in yer sleep if yew wreck me island, understand?" I nodded in fear while trying to dodge the terrible stench of his breath. It smelled like cigarettes, rum, and halitosis all at the same time, and I was about to puke.

That night, 2D let me sleep in the study. I was actually glad to be alone. I was so confused that I dropped like a rock onto the sleeping place he had set up for me. "If yew need anfyin," he said, "don' be afraid t'come see me."

An hour passed and I just could not sleep due to my alertness. "That's it," I said to myself. I stood up and went down to 2D's room.

When I got down there, he was already asleep. I was scared to wake him up since I didn't know what was going to happen. Like I used to do when I was going to wake up my parents when I was younger, I crept slowly to his bed. I hesitated to tap his bare shoulder. He didn't budge. So I tried again. Then I began to shake him. He finally stirred. "Wot?"

I jumped at his reaction. I'm pretty sure he could hear my fearful heart _THUMP-THUMP-KA-THUMP_-ing. I breathed heavily and stood in a leaning stance with my mouth hanging wide open so my green and purple braces were completely visible.

"Oh, i'ss jus' yew. Didn' mean t'scare yew. Wottjya need?"

"I'm...I can't sleep...I'm too scared to..."

"C'm'ere," he coaxed. "I won' let Muds 'urt yeh."

"You barely know me and you already want to protect me?"

"Well, yeah. I 'eard wot Murdoc told yeh earlier an' yer too young t'die. Yew gotta be like, sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Yew are?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I get that A LOT."

"Still. Yew got more of'a life t'live den I do. I wouldn' wanna see someone so young die."

"And you're about to have your first child, so it's...practice for when he-slash-she comes," Scribs added quietly.

"Tha' too."

"Well, thanks."

2D got up and somehow I fit snugly in between him and Scribs. They felt like my parents. "2D, I forgot to ask you something."

"Wot?"

"How old are you?"

"31, turning 32. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." I became a little hopeless.

_DAMMIT._

**A/N: S'yeah, that's all...**


	3. Random Chapter Title

**Ehh. I'm back. Oh by the way, NO there WILL NOT be Stringx2D. Ya met Scribs, 2D does NOT love String like that. 2D hasn't even found out String's feelings for him yet! O_O**

Chapter 3- 

_April somethingth. A few days later, mmk?_

I've been on this island for two days and it's already getting to my head. Yep, it's offical- I am in love with 2D. But I'm so scared to tell him, because if he found out a fourteen-year-old girl with an easily breakable heart was in love with him, he might get really mad at me. Rebekka didn't really inform me about anyone, so I'm still pretty clueless. Speaking of Rebekka, I'm taking 2D to meet her. Yep, I still don't believe her.

We went inside the lighthouse and the first thing I did was told 2D to stay down for a second. "YO BEKIZZLE! GET OUT HIZZLE! I HAVE A SURPRISE...IZZLE," I yelled in the worst gangsta' voice ever. I then went back down to the lighthouse entrance and called 2D up...actually, I grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs like a stuffed dog on a leash. "2D," I said to him once we got up there, "This is Rebekka."

"Rebekka?" he said baffled.

"Hi 'D!"

"Yew don' soun' like a li'l Russian Poposhka anymore!"

"...Poposhka...? Is that even a word...?"

"Dunno bu'...wot 'appened? Yer eyes are...'uge! An' white."

"I'm half of a ghost. I got run over by some cows...then pecked at by a chicken. You, String, and Noodle have to bring me back to life and I don't exactly know when that will be but when I find out how you're going to do it then I'll let you all know. Right now, you two and Noodle are the only ones that can see me."

"I see."

"Well, the good news is, " I said changing the subject, "2D and I are now best friends!"

"Yeah. Yew coul' say tha'..."

"2D! You told me this the other day! You said, "String, you are a very interesting per-mmm! MMM! MM! MMM!" He cupped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't talk.

"Did you really say that...?" Rebekka asked.

"I fink I did..."

"STRING!" Rebekka said in anger, "See what you did? YOU CHANGED HIM. You made him someone he isn't. HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT TO _ME_. 2D AIN'T LIKE THAT, MMKAY?"

"I don't get it."

"STRING."

"Rebekka."

"You don't even under stand this! You're like...a friggin' Mary-Sue, y'know? You're going to go around changing how everyone thinks, I bet next you're going to turn Murdoc into a Christian, when Russel comes back- if he does, I can see him at night- anyways, you might turn him into some kind of...I don't know..."

"And you're saying this because...?"

"Listen. Kesh. I've known these guys since 2000. I know-"

"You met them when you were four?"

"Yeah, that's not my point. My point is that you don't know them as well as I do. I KNOW their personalities. Yeah, 2D's a sweet man, but he's not a freakin' fruitcake. Murdoc's mean, but he's not THAT mean-"

"He's not THAT mean? He threatened to kill me in my sleep, and you say _that's not mean_?"

"Okay, maybe it is. But anyways- Russel has a heart but c'mon the guy's like 400 pounds and he gets pissed off at 2D and Murdoc sometimes and believe me, it got annoying with all the punching all the time. And Noodle- yes she was friendly and yes she was like a big sister to me, but that girl is badass- she could cause some serious damage and isn't like any other girls I've met."

"What about Cyborg?"

"What...? Who's Cyborg?"

"Oh, did I forget t'tell yeh Bekki? Murdoc didn' find Noodle afta El Manana, so 'e built dis...evil cybo'g version of'er. We fink Noodle's dead."

"She isn't. When I left Kong in '08, I went around the world. I found her in Japan. She's there. She's alive...she looks like she went through Hell though."

"She wos in 'ell..."

"She was?"

"Yeah."

"Well, last I heard she was on her way to this island. Might be a while, the ship she was on blew up."

"'Ow da 'ell...? She survived tha'?"

"'D...she survived El Manana, she can survive an exploding ship. I'm pretty sure she could survive the Titanic too...and the Lusitania..."

"Yeah, yer definetly no' da girl yew were two yea's ago."

"Eh. Everyone changes. Besides," she pointed at her multicolored zombie legs, "I need to show these off."

"That's hot, " I said sarcastically.

"Hey, watch it! At least I don't have to shave."

"Yeah, til you get back and you have the legs of Sasquatch."

"Did I mention I love you String?" she put her arm around me.

"Love ya too!" I fake-smiled.

Her voice got quieter. "You're still mad about me dragging you here, aren't you?"

"Ya think?" I whispered back.

"You're welcome."

"Erm, 'ello?"

"Sorry 'D!" we said in unison.

The silence following was a bit awkward. I broke the ice by saying, "...So..."

"Yeah."

"I dunno. You two go...enjoy yourselves, mmmmkay?"

"Yeah, let's go."

2D and I left.

That night, I sat in my little area of the study, the one thing Murdoc did to me that wasn't mean. _Gonna make the move soon, _I said happily, _I'm going to do it!_

**A/N: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I HATE THIS SO MUCH.**


	4. Happy Birthday

**Okay, this is the chapter where Scribs has her baby. You may recognise the end of this chapter if you read Plastic Gorilla Days. Another name for this chapter is OC Torture Time Yayyy :D  
**

Chapter 4- Happy Birthday

_May 23rd, 2D's birthday. Yes I'm copying his way of making dates apparent to the reader. I hope you noticed that._

Well...2D turned 32 today. I jokingly call him 'grandpa'. Only because he said he was becoming an old man. But today's a big day for Scribs too. She went into labor around 11:30 PM last night and her baby is getting closer and closer to being born. Once she has her baby I'll have a little sister! (Sort of).

I went down to the underwater room like I usually do. Scribs was breathing deeply and 2D was holding her hand. I didn't know what was going on. "2D?" I said, "What's wrong with Scribs?"

"I dunno. I fink she's 'avin' 'er baby."

"Naw," Scribs said sarcastically with pain in her voice.

"Okay, jus'...keep breafin' Scribs. In. Out. In. Out."

"IN, OUT, IN, OUT," I coached.

"String, calm down."

"Sorry."

There was an awkward silence (Shocker, right?). "So String...is tha' yer real name?"

"HAHA, you're funny."

"No really, is it?"

"No, actually."

"Den wot is yer real name."

"Keishy Lynn Aspen. Born December 10th, 1995 at 7:21 AM Eastern Standard Time in Lake Placid, New York. About five-foot three, weighs one hundred twenty-nine pounds and has thick, curly brown hair which she straightens too often and copper brown eyes that will eventually turn hazel. Called String due to a piece of embroidery floss she wore constantly between third and sixth grade."

"String, is there any reason why you just told us that in the third person?" Scribs asked.

"I dunno. But Scribs, what's YOUR name?"

"Mercedes Ae-Cha Park. I'm Korean-born, but- OW- I was -OW, given a Spanish name. My dad was half Mexican, I think. That explains why I don't look entirely Korean, and I have my mom's last name." She struggled to explain that.

"Oh, I get it."

It got really boring watching Scribs groan in pain. At one point she actually began crying. "Oh god, OOOH GOD! I don't want to do this!"

"Keep goin' luv. Jus' a li'l longa..."

"NO."

I stared at Scribs. She was really in pain. Her face was scrunched and it was apparent that she needed to get to a hospital. "Why don't we just go?" I thought out loud.

"Wot? Go where?"

"To the hospital."

"We wouldn' make it in time."

"Oh. Is there even a helicopter?"

"I dunno. Pro'lly not."

"Oh."

Around 5 PM (I think) Scribs started crying. She just wanted to get this over with. Around the same time, Murdoc and Cyborg came down. "Awrigh'," Murdoc said, "2D, yer no' gonna be able t'get dis baby out. So Cyborg and I are gonna 'elp yeh."

"O...Okay," 2D responded. I just watched. For three or four hours, they slowly guided Scribs through the contractions. I slowly grew tired. I almost fell asleep at one point, but Murdoc snapped at me to keep me awake I groaned. _That man really doesn't like me, _I thought.

Finally, at 11:23 PM (according to Murdoc), the baby was born. It was a girl, and she had blue hair like 2D's, however she had Scribs' eyes. I went over to see, and reached my hand out to feel the infant's soft skin. Cyborg slapped my arm hard enough to leave a large red mark on my arm, also causing me to bring my arm in close to my body. "Don't touch her!" she scolded. I scoffed silently and rolled my eyes.

Murdoc stared at the child for a moment. He silently told Cyborg to go charge herself, and then stared at the baby. He felt her skin. "Yew got a beautiful li'l girl dere," he said. _WHAT? Hold the phone, what just happened?_

"Yer...bein' nice t'me?" 2D asked in response.

"Well, fer now. Tomorra, fings'll be differen'. An' no, I won' try an' 'urt 'er. Y'know wot me dad did t'me."

"Anno. But...fanks. Fer 'elpin' me, an' tell Cyborg I said dat too."

"Um...okay. But I got some rum t'finish, so gotta go."

"Bye."

Murdoc turned to leave. Before he got into the lift, he turned around. "Oh, an 'appy birfday, Faceache."

"Fanks."

When Murdoc left, I realised I had been holding my breath. I let it all out. "That. Was weird," I said, taking a huge breath in between 'that' and 'was'.

"I couldn't agree more," Scribs said.

"Can I see your daughter?" Scribs looked at 2D and then back at me. "Sure," she said. She handed the small, pale-skinned baby girl to me. After staring at her for a few seconds, I looked up. "What are you going to name her?"

"Um...I dunno," 2D said. "I wos finkin'...maybe Cassandra."

"Nah, not Cassandra," Scribs said, "My worst enemy in primary school was named Cassandra. What about Dee?"

"Dee?"

"Like, your name! Dee!"

"Nah, too weird."

"Maybe you're right."

"What about Cassidy?" I suggested.

"I like that," Scribs said.

"No' a bad idea. Wot abou' a middle name?"

"Nicole," I blurted.

"Hmm...Cassidy Nicole Pot. Has a nice ring to it," Scribs said.

"Weird, 'cause I woz finkin th' same fing. Well...awmos' th' same fing. I wos thinking Nicolette, bu' Nicole works too."

"So Cassidy Nicole it is."

That night, I went to bed in a good mood. Tomorrow, I would tell 2D my feelings! While I was excited, I was also nervous. Rebekka already knows. I talked to her before I went to bed. She came to me for once, which was a little odd. She also explained the 'giant brown thing' in the water. His name is Russel and he's not normally that big. He's the band's drummer. Or was.

**A/N: Gah, crappy way to end a chapter D: Okay, this is a little message- As a companion to PGD, I'm going to write a fic that's Noodle's life, which will intertwine with this fic. Sometimes it will be that one and sometimes this one. But after the next chapter, I may not update til the tour. I'm going back to school soon and like I said, the other fic for Noodle.**


	5. I'll Wait To Be Forgiven

**CHAPTER WARNING: Contains angst. Lots and lots of angst.**

Chapter 5- I'll Wait To Be Forgiven

_The next day..._

I took a deep breath as I pressed the button to go to 2D's room. I have to share the lift with Murdoc. He smells awful. He's on his way outside, might not be a good idea since Rebekka told me Russel was pissed at him. Oh well!

As I neared 2D's room, I got so nervous I almost threw up. I wanted to go back up to the study, but before I could stop, the doors opened. I slowly entered his room. "2D..." I said nervously. _Crap, here goes!_

"Wot String-luv?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Alone." This was Scribs' cue to get out. She got up with her baby and left the room. 2D patted the spot where she was sitting as if to say, "Take a seat". I sat down and stared into space. "String?"

"Wha- oh!"

"Wot is it tha' yew wanted t'tell me?"

"Um...well..."

I was silent for a few seconds again. _You can do it! Come on!_ one side of me encouraged, while the other side said, _What if he gets mad?_. I listened to the encouraging one and took a breath. "I love you," I choked. It actually felt _good_.

"I love yeh too," 2D said. He'd often said I was like another little sister to him, and he'd protect me. Not like a girlfriend or anything.

"No, not like...in the way you love me. I love you as in...in that way. Like Scribs loves you."

"Oh..."

I was silent. The voice in my head suddenly rushed to find something to say. _Crapcrapcrap, what now? Oh god, he hates you! Good job Kesh, good job. SAY SOMETHING IDIOT! _Suddenly, without even thinking it over first, I blurted "Want to go out sometime?" I cupped my hands over my mouth. _Gahh, why did I just say that? _

"String! Why would I wanna go ou' wif yew? Yer 14, yew stalk me all day, an' not t'mention yer annoyin'! No wonder why Murdoc an' Cyborg 'ate yew."

"2D," I whispered. I got up and hung my head. I walked to the corner. After standing in that corner for what felt like a long time, I made my way to the lift. "I'm going to my room," I mumbled. I wanted to curl up in a hole and die. _Now, where can I find a good,deep hole?_

When I got up to the study, I found my couch and flung myself onto it, buried my face into the pillow and sobbed so painfully I thought someone had placed a knife into my chest and was trying to poke through. I was surprised that no one had come up and disturbed me.

The next thing I knew, it was dark out and I had this odd sense I wasn't alone anymore. Well, my sense told me right. Only a few seconds after realising I had been asleep the whole time, a heavily accent voice said, "Who's there?" I didn't say anything. "Is someone back there?" I panicked. "Hello?"

"Who are you?" I choked. I took a breath to add another sentence, but then I looked over and saw it- a young woman, probably a couple inches shorter than me, wearing a mask that resembled a cat face. Her hair appeared to be dark blue or maybe purple, and she was wearing a white and red dress and white gloves. "Who are you?" she repeated.

"I'm err-" I stopped. "Don'tkillme!"

"I'm not going to, but I thought you were someone else, maybe-"

"Cyborg?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Who are you?"

"Noodle. You must be String."

"You know me?"

"Yes. Rebekka? You know her?"

"Yes."

"She told me the whole story. No need to tell me what happened."

"Okay."

"I can't believe he said...you were annoying? From what she said, you sound a lot like me."

"I'm not."

"And how do you know? You barely know me."

"She said you were a badass karate kid or something. I can't even kill a fly."

"Oh, well that changes a little bit."

Suddenly the lift doors opened and I hid under my blanket. "String?" I heard. It was 2D. I scoffed. "String? I wanna talk to yew."

"Go away," I groaned.

"String...'m sorry."

"Sure you are."

"I am."

"No. You're not."

Suddenly I heard a loud clatter, but that didn't stop 2D from standing there. I took the blanket off, but continued to pout. It stayed silent for at least 10 minutes. "Y'know, yew can' stay mad forever."

"..."

"String, 'm sorry. Bu' yer too young an' I already got a girlfriend."

"Hm."

"Tha' doesn' mean we can' be friends."

"Sure."

"'Aven' yew eva been rejected befo'?"

"No."

"Didjyeh even 'ave a boyfrien'?"

"No."

"Yew will someday. Bu' no' me. 'M too old fer yeh."

"..."

"If I wos yer boyfrien' den I'd be arrested."

"..."

"Because yer fifteen-"

"Fourteen."

"...Fourteen an' I'm 32. Now, me an' Scribs, da'ss differen'. She's awmos' nineteen."

"Isn't that still illegal?"

"No, i'ss no'."

"..."

"Yew still don' wanna talk t'me?" 

"Not really."

"Still mad tha' I rejected yew?"

"Naw, I'm not. OF COURSE I AM."

"Dere'll be odda' guys out dere. Don' worry."

"Oh shut up."

"...I fink yew need t'sleep."

"I'm not tired," I yawned miserably.

"Bu'...yew jus'...yawned..."

"And?"

"Yew mus' be tired."

"Maybe I just yawned."

"People yawn when dey're tired."

"..."

"An' yer tired."

"..."

"So yew shoul' sleep."

"..."

"...String, say somefink!"

I nodded "no".

"Wot can I do t'make yew talk?"

"..."

Suddenly, without warning, he poked me in the side. I flinched, but then went back to my statue-like state. He looked back down, and I looked at him, then back at my knees. I petted them a bit. I wished I could shave there, but there was no bathroom so I was beginning to feel very disgusting. All of a sudden, I felt bugs crawling up my sides and I squealed, then fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Eh, gotcha!"

"You never fail to cheer me up, do you?"

"Guess not."

I got up and hugged 2D. And only now did I notice that he smelled like butterscotch, my favorite flavor of pudding. I wanted to sit there and inhale the sweet scent forever. Of course I didn't. "I love you," I said again. "Like a brother, I mean."

"Luv yeh too String. Why don' yew get some sleep?"

"Okay."

"G'nigh'."

"Night!"

I lay down again and drifted off into a very deep sleep.

**A/N: This took me two weeks to write Dx I'm such a procrastinator3**


	6. Going Home, Sort Of

**Whoa...I didn't expect to get positive reviews from this...O.O lol. Well, we shall skip ahead to the day before the tour. Yes, this story's going to be a little short. But the next chapter is when you'll meet Gary! :'D**

Chapter 6- Going Home, Sort Of

Time flew. Really. It's already October 1st, we're leaving to go on tour tomorrow, and first stop is North America! I'm really excited, maybe I'll see my family again! But I might want to consider taking a shower and shaving before I meet them again. God only knows what they would think if I smelled like a horse.

_5:00 AM Plastic Beach time, October 2nd, 2010._

We're boarding a small airplane right now. It only fits the seven of us, Rebekka and Russel are staying back because Rebekka is a ghost and Russel's still too big to come with us. He said he'd go if he was a lot smaller. That really stinks because I haven't really talked to him much, actually I've NEVER talked to him, and I really want to get to know him.

On the plane I sat in between 2D and Noodle, Scribs was next to 2D with their daughter and Cyborg sat next to Noodle. When the plane took off I clung to 2D with my nails hard enough to make him bleed a little. He wasn't kidding when he said Murdoc's driving was scary. Guess being in a plane with him driving is the same.

_11 PM Eastern time. Just landed in Montreal._

Well, we're here. I've torn off most of 2D's skin from my fear, but he doesn't seem to mind. Cassidy is fast asleep, she sleeps like a rock. I've never heard of a baby sleeping so heavily, but maybe she just gets bored easily. It was chilly out, and that didn't help since I was in shorts and a tank top with no shoes. Luckily, we were going to get some new clothes and some necessities tomorrow, hopefully. We need all this stuff for the tour, otherwise we'd be smelling awful.

We called a taxi to take us to the hotel. The guy didn't speak English, luckily for me, I knew a little French.

"Bonsoir, où suis-je vous prendre?"

"A la Sheraton, s'il vous plaît."

"Oui."

The drive there was a little crowded, and also very quiet. I almost passed out from lack of sleep, but we got to the hotel before I passed out. "Nous sommes là," the taxi driver said.

"Combien?"

"Ce sera cinquante dollars et trente-cinq cents."

"He said it's $50.35." Murdoc paid the guy grumpily.

"Merci beaucoup," he said.

"Pas de problème!"

We entered the hotel and checked in. We were placed into two separate rooms, Murdoc, Cyborg, and 2D in one room, Scribs, Noodle, and I in the other. Once in the room, I grabbed a pen and the little notepad and wrote down things I needed. My handwriting had become atrocious since i hadn't written anything since April. "String, you're left-handed?" Scribs asked.

"Yep."

The next day went incredibly slow. Noodle offered to go out and buy our nescessities, and when she came back I ended up with the most bags. I had asked for mostly hair and body care products as well as about three outfits, and two pairs of shoes. She looked exhausted. "Sorry if I overloaded you," I asked as she put the bags with my stuff next to my bed.

"Nono, it's okay."

I shuffled through the first bag and found a package of razors and some melon-scented shaving cream. I went in the bathroom and locked the door, turned on the water in the tub, and let it fill up. I looked in the mirror. I looked so bad, my skin was really pale and this was the first time I had seen my eye. You could still see the outline of the eye, the iris, and the pupil, but no color was visible. "I wish I could get this back to normal," I sighed.

The bath I took felt so nice, and finally having smooth legs felt just as great. After that, I walked out of the bathroom and pulled out something to wear as well as the new hairbrush that I asked for, then went back into the bathroom and put on the clothes and brushed my hair. My bangs had gotten long and had grown out, so I simply brushed them off to the side and figured I'd ask for some scissors next so I could cut them. Not only that, but my hair had grown as long as it was in about 4th grade when I could almost sit on it. I left the bathroom and went to sit on my bed (the one by the window, as usual). "Okay Noodle, your turn," I said. Suddenly Cassidy began to cry. "She's hungry," Scribs said. She shuffled through the diaper bag she'd had for a while and got out the bottle, a burp rag, and some formula. I watched as she fed her daughter. I couldn't help but stare at Cassidy's eyes. They shone so beautifully, and I felt bad because she constantly got sick.

When Noodle came out of the bathroom, two things happened- I noticed Noodle had a big bruise on her eye, and there was a big _THUD_ followed by a cry for help next door. It was definetly 2D, and things sounded bad. Noodle and I got up and ventured into the other room, and I screamed when I saw 2D's nose was bleeding and he was all bruised up. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Noodle demanded.

"'E wos hoggin' th'bafroom an' we gotta leave in ten minutes!"

"I wos not 'oggin d' f-kin' bafroom!"

"Murdoc," Noodle said firmly, "Stop hurting him and get dressed!"

Finally, around 5:00 PM, we left to go to the venue in which Gorillaz would be playing. Scribs stayed back because Cassidy was much too young to be there, and Scribs was over-protective of their only daughter. I got to go, however, because they had considered Noodle only being eight at their first gig, which apparently was pretty crazy. I didn't have any jobs to do, but I had to wear a 'guest' ID card so that I didn't get thrown out by security or something. I got to meet some of the guys who were guesting in the show, and they seemed pretty friendly. I also snuck away from the group and went onto the stage before they put all the equipment onto it, and randomly improved some dance moves ending with my first quadruple pirouette. When I stopped, I heard a lonely applause and realised someone was watching. I looked over. It was 2D. I bowed, and he laughed. "We wos lookin' fer yeh," he said. "An' by th' way, yer good."

"Thanks. That was my first quadruple turn at the end."

"Hm."

"How long were you watching?"

"Th' whole time."

"Oh gosh!"

"Awrigh', come 'elp us move dis stuff up 'ere!"

"Okay!" I slid my shoes back on then ran to go help. There was a ton of stuff that had to be put on the stage, and I collapsed into a chair once we finished. Cyborg eyed me. "I hate you," she mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

At 7:30, the concert began. Watching them from backstage was awesome! I couldn't help but applause after every song. The crowd was also cooperative too, singing along with many of the songs.

When the concert was over, I congradulated them all, and then after packing up everything, they took me back to the hotel. Cassidy was already asleep. "How were they?" Scribs whispered.

"Amazing," I said. "They're going to a bar now, I didn't go because, well...I'm too young y'know. Noodle's old enough to legally drink here now."

"She's been drinking a little since I remember. Not too much though. I just don't want her to come back drunk. She's not like that, then again, I secretly caught her smoking the other day. No one knows but me. Don't tell anyone though, I'm not sure if she'll get in trouble or not. And if Russ found out, he'd kill her. He doesn't want her to grow up."

"But I thought 2D and Murdoc smoked up everything they had a few months ago?"

"Apparently Noodle snuck. I'm worried about her. But they caused Cassidy to get asthma. Poor girl."

"I've been coughing since then as well. I don't think it's asthma, though. Most of my family smokes, so I must be used to it."

"I'm used to it too, though the guys never smoked around me, they usually went outside."

"Oh."

The others came back from the bar drunk around midnight. Noodle wasn't as drunk as 2D or Murdoc, but the next day she threw up.

We did the same thing nearly every night for the next 23 days. I almost got caught in the Toronto concert and sent home. But it was really fun. Then we went to England.

That was when I met Gary.

**A/N: Need some translations 'n' crap? Okay!**

**Bonsoir, où suis-je vous prendre?= Good evening, where are you going?**

**A la Sheraton, s'il vous plaît.= To the Sheraton, please (I couldn't think of a hotel, okay?)**

**Oui= Yes**

**Combien?= How much?**

**Ce sera cinquante dollars et trente-cinq cents.= It will be $50.35**

**Merci beaucoup= Thank you very much**

**Pas de problème!= No problem!**

**Pirouette= A type of turn in either Ballet or Jazz dancing on one leg with the other leg in Passe (go search it on youtube if you're still confused).**


	7. His Name is Gary

**It's been a MONTH, ohohoh. By the way, Gorillaz was AM-A-ZING. And I saw them exactly a month ago, muahh.**

**Oh yeah, another reason that I didn't update is because there's a bad fanfic thread on Gorillaz-Unofficial that this is probably going to end up at. Just so you know, if ANY of my favorite goons posts this on there, you're dead. Love, ScribbledPaper. **

**Anywho, let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 7- His Name Is Gary

I remeber the first thing I said to him, "Where does this bus go?"

"I don't know," he said, "I just got here yesterday. I can tell you ain't from 'round these parts either."

"No, I'm not."

"You sound American."

"I'm from Canada...well, I grew up in New York until I was 10, and then moved to a suburb near Toronto."

"Ah." He stuck out his hand. "Name's Gary. I don't have a last name."

"My name's Keishy. I want a more normal name...just call me String."

"That's quite an...interesting name."

Suddenly the bus pulled up. I told the driver where I needed to go as I handed him my money. Then I took a seat. Before long, Gary showed up again. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, you can sit here."

Gary sat down and we were quiet for a few minutes. "So, what brings you to England?"

"I'm on a tour with a band, um, Gorillaz, you heard of them?"

"Ah, yes. Huge fan, actually."

"It was my friend's fault I met them. Before April, I didn't know who they were."

"Ah."

"But yeah, I'm with them."

"I see."

"Do you want to come with us tonight?"

"Absolutely! You just need to get me in there."

"I'm sure they'll be okay with it."

Later that night, I was being SUCH a girl trying to figure out what to wear. I ended up with a white, red, and black dress with a red cardigan over the top and black moccasins. I spent an hour making my hair as straight as I could get it, and smiled. I still had my braces on.

I left the bathroom in a very good mood and knocked on the door connecting the two hotel rooms. 2D opened the door. "Whoa, String, lil' dressed up dere?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why're yew so dressed up?"

"Oh, because I invited a friend along."

2D laughed. "Yew mean...yew finally got a boyfriend?"

"We're just friends for now," I said, blushing.

"Jus' friends? Den why're yew blushin'?"

"Umm.."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "He's here!" I squealed. I ran to the door and let him in. "2D, this is Gary." Gary stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Pot."

"Nice to meet yew, Gregory."

"Gary," he corrected.

"Uh, well," 2D began, "Dis girl righ' 'ere is Noodle."

"Konnichiwa," Noodle said.

"An' th' one next t'er is my fiance, Scribs an' me daugh'er, Cassidy."

"Anneyonghaseo," Scribs said with a smile.

"...An' Murdoc's in 'dere wif Cyborg."

"Where's Russel?" Gary asked.

"Uhm...'e wos too big t'fit in th' plane still."

"Oh."

The ride to the arena was so much fun. Gary, 2D, and I sang the entire way there, which really pissed off Murdoc. He finally yelled at us to stop, and we did.

When we got there, I introduced Gary to the crew and a few of the 'other' band members. We wore lanyards with passes so that we didn't get kicked out by security, as always.

The gig went more than amazing. Gary kissed me during On Melancholy Hill. It's offical- we're now boyfriend and girlfriend. Someone was smoking something backstage when this happened. It gave me a contact high, and Gary had to stop me from giggling. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled and calmed down. His skin was so warm, and I was so cold. It felt great.

When the concert ended, we went back to the hotel. As it turned out, Gary got a room down the hall and was going to go with us. He traveled around with us through England. He even took me out to dinner one night.

However, things turned very sour when we got to London. It was about an hour before we were going to leave for the Arena and Gary hadn't shown up yet. I took the extra key he got for me and went to his room. "Gary!" I shouted. This is when I saw it. My mouth dropped, and I couldn't belive what I had just seen. "Gary...!" I choked. "How could you?"

**A/N: Uh oh. **


	8. Jar of Hearts

**Okay, so I found a song inspiration for this chapter, it's called Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri. Hence the title. GO LISTEN TO IT.**

Chapter 8- Jar Of Hearts

"Gary!" I choked. "How could you?"

"String...!" Gary said back. The girl I saw him kissing tried to hide herself. She had long brown hair and from what I could tell, blue eyes. And she was just kissing him. I couldn't believe it. "What do you think you're DOING?"

"String...it's not what you think...really..."

"It IS what I think and you can't hide it from me!"

"I can explain..."

"No, you can't, and you WON'T. You hear me? We're OVER." I stormed out of the room and back into my own hotel room, trying not to cry. I flopped down on my unmade bed and completely lost it. I sobbed painful tears. "String? String? STRING?" Scribs and Noodle asked several times. I had never cried in front of any of them. They were trying to get me to tell them what was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I heard Noodle go get 2D, who apparently heard me come into the room and start having a fit.

"String?" he said, shaking me.

"String?" he continued to shake me.

"STRING?"

"HE CHEATED!" I screamed.

"Who? Wot?"

"GARY! HE CHEATED ON ME!"

"Wot? I though' 'e wos a nice boy."

"He's not! HE CHEATED!"

"String, calm down. I' 'appens to everyone."

"I can't!" I sat up and calmed down slightly. "I can't..."

"'D, hun, I think we should leave her alone," Scribs said softly.

"Okay." He hugged me and got up. "'M sorry," he said, then he left. I got back into my pajamas and took a nap.

When I woke up again, it was dark out and Scribs was watching the news. Her daughter was sleeping. "What time is it?" I asked.

"8:45. Why?"

"Oh."

"How do you feel?"

"Crappy."

"Oh, you poor thing. I feel so bad."

"It's okay. Boys can be jerks."

"They can. You just have to live and learn. He was your first boyfriend anyways, and we're going over to Europe tomorrow. He won't follow us. Just, if you see him at all at any point before we leave, don't make a scene."

"Okay."

Around midnight, the band returned. Everyone was pooped, however, Murdoc wanted to talk to me. _Murdoc? _

"I fink I know 'ow t' get yer eye back."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Stand up."

"What?" I said again. 

"Jus' stand up."

"Okay..." I stood up.

"Come in font'a me."

"Okay."

"Bend forward jus' a lil' bit..."

"Okay..." I bent forward.

"One...two...three!" Murdoc hit my head so hard and I heard something splatter on the floor. "OW!" I screamed. "Murdoc!" Scribs said in shock. I blinked one...two...three times and suddenly, I could see everything. I blinked a few more times, and then ran to the bathroom to adjust my contact lens. I was shocked to see that after a few minutes of pushing on it, it moved and felt moist again. I took some of the solution that I was using for the lens I could actually take out, and rinsed the other one. I placed it back in and smiled. I could finally see again, and though I was happy, my heart was still broken.

Later that night, I sat out on our balcony alone. 2D and Murdoc had joined me for their 'bedtime smoke', and while I hated the smell of smoke, I left them alone. At one point I nearly snapped and yelled at them to go away. I stopped myself in the knick of time. Murdoc finished right after and left 2D and I alone. 2D finished minutes later and sat down on the chair besides mine. He said nothing for several minutes, until he stood up. "'M sorry 'bout all dis. Rest well." He then left me alone, but I decided I needed to sleep.

The next day, I saw Gary in the lobby with his new girlfriend. I gave them both a nasty look and the finger, and then walked out as if nothing happened. Then I boarded the bus with the others.

On the way there, everyone was enjoying themselves except for me. "String, cheer up!" Scribs said as she fed her baby.

"No," I replied. I got up and went into the back and lay down in my bunk. 2D had followed me.

"String, yer bringin' me down."

"And?"

"...I wish you'd get ova 'im. 'E wos a jerk t'yeh."

"And?"

"An' I fink yew need t' get ova' 'im."

"You just said that."

"Anno bu'...dis migh' soun' cheesy bu'...i'ss a little odd when yer no' 'appy."

"..."

"Can' yeh smile a' leas' once?"

"No."

"I guess dere's only one fing t'do."

2D lifted his hands and came towards me. My eyes became very wide and I tensed up. Then he began to tickle me. At first, I tried to keep it in. But when he found my side, I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer. He stopped, and I sat up and hugged him. "Now, dis neva' 'appened, got it?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

"Yew feel any betta'?"

"A little."

I followed him back out to the area where everyone else was and spent the rest of the ride enjoying myself just like everyone else was.

The concert made me feel so much better, and even on the way back, despite the contact high, I was perfectly fine.

That is, until a few days later when I got sick.

**A/N: Cue Influmonia.**


	9. Influmonia

**I never finished the comic for this comic on my deviantart account, Page 4 is a quarter finished. Fail. **

**...I also haven't updated this in over a month, double fail.**

Chapter 9- Influmonia

We've been driving around the Arc de Triomph for a half an hour.

HALF.

AN HOUR.

I guess my French teacher was right when she said this was a busy area.

When we arrived at the arena, we all went to the stage area (I think you know the whole thing by now, I got a lanyard thing and watched the show...) However, as I sat backstage, I felt myself feeling weaker and my throat became sore and I got a minor migrane.

On the way back, I listened to 2D tell a strange story as I slumped my head. "An' I wos like, 'wot kinda drugs is yew on?' an' 'e says-"

"2D, how long is it gonna take fer yeh t'realise yer bloody girlfriend ova dere won' stop moanin' an' groanin'?" Murdoc cut in. "She's as white as well...yew! Huah-huah."

"She's no' me girlfriend," 2D muttered.

"2D," Noodle said, "Maybe you should check her temperature."

2D stared into space, and no one said a thing.

"Fine, I'll do it." Noodle went over to me and placed her hand on my forehead. "String-chan, your face feels really hot."

"Wot da 'ell is tha' supposed t'mean?" 2D asked.

"She has a fever."

"Oh."

I scootched over to 2D and rested my head against his side. When I closed my eyes, he wrapped his arm around me. I slept the whole way back to the hotel.

When I woke up, I was in my bed and still dressed. I looked at the clock, and it was 03:21. My pajamas were folded next to me, and I still felt like crap. I picked up my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. I looked at my face- it was whiter than a sheet. I took my contacts out and then changed my clothes. On the way out, I lazily threw the clothes I was just wearing on top of my bag, and then crawled under the covers on my bed.

When I woke up the next morning, Scribs and Noodle were both gone. there was a note on the bed that read:

_Noodle, Cassidy, and I are down in the lobby having breakfast. We left at 08:00. Come if you want to._

_-Scribs_

I decided that, though I was sick, I'd go down anyways. I threw on a hoodie and my moccasins and went to the lobby, where Scribs and Noodle were sipping coffee, and Scribs was also trying to feed her baby. I got some orange juice and a croissant and sat down. "Is that all you're eating?" Noodle asked. I nodded 'yes' and started eating. "Don't eat too fast," Noodle warned.

It was silent for a while, and the only thing we could hear was the TV on a French news station. Finally someone spoke. "I take it that you're not going with us tonight?"

"No," I said.

"That's too bad. You're really that sick, huh?" Scribs asked.

"Yeah."

"You _sound_ sick."

"I feel awful."

"Get some rest. We have a 3 and a half hour ride ahead of us in a couple days and the last thing we need it the bus smelling like vomit."

"It already smells pretty bad," I remarked.

"True," Noodle said, laughing slightly.

"Besides, I haven't thrown up since I was in second grade, so it's all good."

"Still. You might throw up-" Scribs started.

"And I always end up throwing up on the first day. Just don't feed me eggs, and I'll be fine."

"Uh, Scribs," Noodle said, "I would think she'd throw up if she had the stomach flu, which I doubt she has. She might have pneumonia...or H1N1..."

"Influmonia?" I asked.

"I...guess?"

"I don't know."

"I just don't want my baby catching it," Scribs said. "Because that means we all could catch it."

"You know damn well Murdoc would go onstage even if he was bleeding internally," I said hoarsly. "That is, if he even gets sick. I can't even see how his scent doesn't make us all nausious- including himself."

"String, enough," Scribs said firmly.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, String-chan, I think you should go rest," Noodle said.

"Okay."

"Feel better!"

As soon as I got back to the room, I heard talking next door. Then it turned into yelling, and soon I heard a crash. When I went to look at what was going on, I saw Murdoc pinning 2D to the ground and punching him in the face. "Stop it!" I tried to scream, but it just didn't come out. And since I didn't want to take out my voice, I slowly went over there. "Murdoc, stop," I commanded.

"Oh...String...yer awake."

"Yes. Stop beating him up. You're hurting him."

"So? I don' like 'im."

"But he's your bandmate. What could he have done to you?"

"He annoys me. Tha'ss all."

"Stop it."

"No."

"NOW."

"Bugger off."

"No."

"...Stop givin' me a hard time."

"Not until you stop."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll throw up all over _your face_. How would _you_ like that? Hm?"

"Yew can't come up with anyfin' better than that?"

"That's it." without thinking, I went up to Murdoc and slapped him upside the head as hard as I possibly could, leaving a large red handprint on his cheek. There was a moment of awkward silence between the four of us (Cyborg never really did much anyways). "...I'm going for a walk..." Murdoc said, and then he slid out of the room. When he was gone, I helped 2D up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fix me?"

"Okay." I led 'D into their bathroom (which smelled awful) and looked around for the first-aid kit. Then I remembered it was in the room where all the girls were staying in next door. I led him over there and sat him on the bed. I pulled out a box of Band-aids, some rubbing alchohol, and a gel pack. I bandaged up the bad cuts and put the gel pack on his forehead, as he had a large bruise which I assumed probably gave him a migrane. Then I told him to rest, and hopped into bed. I eventually fell asleep as well.

When I woke up, 2D was hovering over me with a blank stare. He was all dressed in his little sailor outfit thing (which I need to admit, made him look quite attractive). Then he called out, "She's awake!" and both Noodle and Scribs soon appeared. "How do you feel?" Scribs asked.

"Shitty. I'm not going."

"Tha' sucks," 2D said. "But I don' fink yew wanna spread woteva' yew got."

"No, not really."

"Coz we'll all end up wif it eventually. But y'know damn well tha' Murdoc would go on even if 'e woz bleeding internally er summin."

"That's exactly what I said."

"Interestin'..."

"Okay String," Noodle started. "We have to get going, if you need anything, Scribs is here."

"Okay."

"Bye. Get well soon."

Everyone left, and soon after, I fell asleep again. I woke up the second the band returned, and my eyes were burning. "What time is it?" I asked weakly.

"It's 12:01, dear," Scribs said lovingly. "I would keep sleeping. We're stuck here til late tomorrow."

"Why?" 

"They have to film for a TV show. La Musicale, right?"

"Er, summin' like tha'," 2D said. "Well, we ain't gonna be in tha', bu' tha' sodding backing band is."

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Eh, I dunno."

"Is it because we'd be stuck here anyways?"

"I fink so," 2D chuckled.

"Well...at least you haven't been stuck in a hotel room for every concert. I want to see this! I haven't seen a live show of yours since...oh god, Manchester in 2005?"

"Weren' yew a' th' 'Arlem concert?" 

"I think that was after I left..."

"Oh yeah. Now I rememba'. Anyways," 2D yawned and stretched, "I fink 'm gonna sleep. Long day." He kissed her good night, then came over to me. "An' yew feel betta'. Bein' sick sucks, don' it?"

"Yeah. I hope I'm at least a little better for Antwerp."

"I 'ope so too. But I guess th' only fing yew can do now is jus' rest up. Okay?"

"Uh, sure. Good night." I hugged him, and then he left.

Antwerp turned out to be absolute hell. On the way there I threw up three times, and then when we got to the venue, I threw up two more times. To make things worse, I forgot to grab my lanyard so I almost got kicked out- luckily, they were able to get my lanyard from the bus for me 5 minutes before the gig began. Then during the actual gig, I threw up again and narrowly missed one of the collaborators (I'm not sure who because they jumped out of the way to go on stage) and then I passed out.

"String?" was the next thing I heard.

"Uh...what? Huh?"

"Yew ready t'go or...?"

"Did I sleep the whole time?"

"Out cold."

"Oh."

"D'yew feel any better?"

"...kind of...sort of..."

"Well...we got a long time til 'Ong Kong, I 'ope yew feel betta' by den."

"I should. You see, this is what I get for not getting the flu shot this year. I got it last year but since I was with you guys, I never got it."

"Well at least yer getting' better. Now get up, we gotta go."

"Okay."

I followed the band to the bus, draping my head. As soon as we got on, I went straight to my bunk and slept.

By the time Hong Kong came around, I was feeling much better, and it was nearing my 15th birthday. The present I was going to ask for was going to be very...drastic.

–

**A/N: I must apologise for my lack of updates, I'm so busy, it's insane D: anyways I'm doing a challenge for a forum so hopefully I can get a lot done now.**


	10. Last Leg

**HAY GAIZ I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD. For the past several months I've been really busy/lazy but I finally found time to finish this lameass fuck of a story :D**

**  
Chapter 10- Last Leg

_December 10th, some place in Australia._

I peeked into the other room in the bus where 2D was sitting having a smoke. I smirked then went over to him. I sat next to him and grinned real big. When he finished I said, "Hey 2D, guess what today is!"

"...Friday."

"Not just that."

"The 10th."

"YES BUT IT'S A CERTAIN DAY."

"...Uh..."

"...You forgot, didn't you?"

"Wait, i'ss on th' tip of me tongue..."

"..."

"...yer birfday?"

"YES! And there's something I want."

"Like wot?"

"A...tattoo."

"...yer kidding, right?"

"Nooo."

"I fink yew should wait."

"I think you're being strict."

"Me? Strict? Ha!"

I smiled even bigger. "Seriously."

"...Yew really sure yew want one? Dey 'urt. Th' person sticks a needle in yeh an' stuff."

"I got my ears pierced when I was 5. I don't think getting a tattoo would hurt that bad."

"Yew don' know. I got tattoos, dey 'urt when dey stuck th' needles in an...eeuughhh."

"C'mon, pleeasseeee?"

"...awrigh', fine. Bu' yer mum's no' gonna be too 'appy when she sees yer body all marked up."

"Your fault."

When we got to the little tattoo shop down the street, I suddenly felt twisted nerve inside me. I decided to brave it out despite the pain it was going to bring. I sat down in the chair and watched as 2D filled out the paperwork he was required to fill out. I asked the tattoo artist to put a sun with a face on my left arm, and that's just what he did. I watched the man, who had a rather hilarious Aussie accent, etch out and ink the design into my arm. It was very painful and I squeezed 2D's hand very hard the whole time. But when I was done, it looked very intricate. Eact ray was waved and had orange tips. The sun looked very happy, and it almost had a shine to it. I was extremely happy with it. "Well," I started, "What do I do if I don't want it anymore?"

"Oh, there's a way to get it removed," the man began, "It uses lasers and you have to go a few times. It might cause your skin to get all scabbed up, and hurts. I'd know, I've had it done a few times. There's creams and stuff out there but they're not as good. Anyways, have a great time the rest of your time here in Australia! And nice to meet you, Mr. 2D. My daughters are big fans. They're coming to see you guys tomorrow. It will be my youngest daughter's first concert."

"'Ow old is she?"

"Erm...10. The oldest one's 19."

"Oh. Big difference dere. Well, we gotta get going. Fanks!"

"No problem."

As wel left the shop, I kept looking at the ink that now covered the top part of my arm. I smiled at it as we continued to walk back to the hotel. However, when we got back, Scribs saw it and read us the riot act. "I can't believe you let her get a tattoo!"

"She wanted 'un."

"Well, you can't just give someone what they want! She's practically your child now!"

"Yeah well...she's 15 now. I fink she can do woteva she wants."

"...'D, she ain't your kid. Do you know how FURIOUS her mother will be?"

"Well..."

"I can NOT believe you would be that irresponsible! What are you going to do when Cassidy turns 15? Are you going to let her mark up her body like that?"

"Well..."

"And now she's stuck with it!"

"I'm-"

"2D, you've done some stupid things...but this, oh, this is probably the dumbest. If I would have known better I would have stopped you."

"Scribs, I-"

"You're not even her legal guardian!"

There was an awkward silence. I was going to say something but hesitated for fear that Scribs would yell at me.

That night as I tried to sleep, I listened to Scribs talking to 2D in the other room. 2D had apologised for his irresponsibility and Scribs forgave him. I slept very heavily that night, waking up with just enough time to toss on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and get on the bus for soundcheck. No one questioned why I was dressed like that, no one really seemed to care. Every girl has their lazy days- I've even seen Scribs walk around in her pajamas all day (though that's really rare for her).

We finished off the tour in Australia and finally went over to New Zealand for one last show. This show was also the first time I had seen any of them cry. They were tears of joy, but it was still crying. It was a great night for all of us.

We arrived back to Plastic Beach a few days later. Russel was nearly small enough to fit in a normal building now, and he was the first person to greet us when we came home. Rebekka must've seen our boat coming as well, as when we docked, she peeked her caramel-colored head out from behind Russel. Her hair had stayed the same throughout the time we were gone (then again, she WAS a ghost after all).

A few days passed and nothing really interesting happened. I spent more time with Rebekka instead of the band, and there were days where the band never saw me- sometimes there would be periods of three days where I hung out in the lighthouse with Rebekka and never came out. One thing led to another, and eventually I decided my room would be in the lighthouse, and for a month, the band never saw me once. That is, until we got the message.

It was a rainy day- a Saturday, I think- and Rebekka vanished from the beach. I paced the top of our lighthouse home for several hours wondering where she went. Finally, a portal appeared and spat her out. Rebekka was frantic and panting.

"What is it? Where have you been?" I asked.

"Kaish, I was in the ghost world and I...I-"

"What?"

"Kaish, it's time."

"For what?"

"The extraction!"

"The wha?"

"I'm coming back to life!"


	11. It's Time

**I think I may as well finish this up today. This chapter's going to be relatively short, in fact I'm ending this story before I planned to mainly because I just want to get this over with.**

Chapter 11- It's Time

"Already?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Go get 2D and Noodle! Hurry!"

I left the lighthouse and sprinted into the beach to find 2D and Noodle. I knew just where 2D was, and immediately went to the glass room. The second the lift doors open I stumbled out of it. "'D!"

"Wot?"

"You need to help me find Noodle and come to the lighthouse immediately!"

"Why?"

"Rebekka's about to come back to life, there's no time to waste!"

"Wo-"

"Okay String. Enough with the Rebekka thing. She does not exist-"

"Errr Scribs, yew dun' rememba th' lil' Russian girl tha' used t' run around Kong?"

"Um...no. If I do, I remember it vaguely..."

"...Neva mind den."

"Okay 'D, come NOW."

"Okay."

We ran around the building nearly entirely and Noodle was nowhere to be found. When we went outside, we noticed Noodle was already out there. "NOODLE!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Come to the lighthouse with us! Rebekka is coming back!"

"Okay!"

The three of us ran back into the lighthouse and all the way to the top of it, to find Rebekka sitting on the cot she had been using and drooping her head. She was very pale and also sobbing. Noodle lifted her chin up. "Are you okay, Rebekka-chan?"

"I...guess."

"Well, I heard you're coming back to life, eto pravda?"

"Da. YA prosto ... tak nervnichatʹ."

"Come here now...what do we have to do?"

"Well first off, we have to join hands."

We formed a line and held hands.

"Wot now?"

"Repeat this thirteen times: Epistrofí̱ sti̱ zo̱í̱ tha értho̱"

We all repeated "Epistrofí̱ sti̱ zo̱í̱ tha értho̱" thirteen times.

"Okay, I'm ready for the final step."


	12. Give Up the Ghost

**Yay, 3rd last chapter not including the epilogue. This chapter will be pretty short as well.**

Chapter 12- Give Up the Ghost

"What do we have to do now?"

"Gather in front of me. You will reach into my stomach in which a spiral portal should appear. Feel around for something solid inside it then pull out."

"What if...what if it doesn't work?" I asked with sudden worry.

"It will. Go. NOW."

We all gathered in front of Rebekka. Our hands went through her stomach. A pinkish glow appeared from her stomach. I felt an object which was presumably an arm and grabbed it. "Okay," I said. "We'll pull at the count of three. One...Two...Three!" We pulled and out came a girl dressed in summer-like clothes and was unconscious. Rebekka stared at us blankly, waved, and then faded into nothing. The solid, human girl lay on the floor as we stared at her in awe. Nobody talked, and three minutes passed by like three hours. Finally the girl began to stand up. She got on her kneed and looked up, revealing pale blue, almost white, eyes. "Gde ya?"

"Huh?" 2D and I asked from lack of knowing the Russian language.

"Gde ya, kto vy takie?"

"REBEKKA!" Noodle shouted. "You know English!"

"En...Wha...wait...Wh- I'M ALIVE!" Rebekka suddenly burst into tears of joy and hugged 2D and Noodle. She looked at me and shook hands. With a thick Russian accent she said, "Thank you for helping me. This band...they're like family to me. I don't know where my real family is anymore, I'm almost certain they fled Russia- so String, thank you so much again. If we hadn't fled Canada, gotten into the Stylo and come here- well, I'd still be half-dead. I wanted to be able to be visible to everyone again...just be human, you know? I was trapped in a 12-year-old's body, practically. And to be 15...oh, it feels nice. So for the third time, thank you."

"You're welcome, Rebekka." I hugged her.

"I need to think of a way to repay you. Oh, and you can just call me Bekki now."

"Okay, Bekki."

A few days passed by and the whole time we were helping Bekki get used to being human again. She had to learn what happened to her while she was a ghost, because her memory of those past three years were completely gone.

All seemed pretty peaceful on the island, that is, until the fire happened.


	13. Inferno

**Uuuuuuuuuhhh so apparently the version of Chapter 13 I had originally written fit along for the old version of the story I had planned out...erm. Oh well.**

Chapter 13- Inferno

It was an average evening, kind of sunny but really quiet. It was one of those rare peaceful evenings where Murdoc had gotten so drunk he had knocked himself out cold, with Cyborg guarding him. I was on my Facebook for the first time since last year, and I was amazed. I had 1029 notifications from people being worried, liking posts- everything. I then posted a status:

_Guys! Relax! I'm okay! I'm on an island with a new family. I went around the world- I was even back in Toronto for a day._

Satisfied, I hit "share" and within seconds, I got likes and comments from nowhere. That's when I heard a noise. I heard screaming and looked behind me- smoke was creeping through the door. I opened the door, and down the hall from me was a huge fire, and I hadn't even noticed. I went back into the room and sat on my knees waiting for the worst to happen. The smoke was getting thicker, and I began coughing. It seemed like hours until I saw the silhouette of a tall man with spikey hair in the smoke. "String!"

I didn't know who it was at first- not until he moved closer. "2D!" I screamed.

"Follow me! Dere's no time t'lose! Th' beach is on fia'!"

"Yes. I see that."

"GO!"

I sprinted to the lift as fast as I possibly could. By the time I got to the lobby, the butler whose name I forgot (I called him Pedro, though he hated that) was gone, and when I got outside, the only people left were the ones on the _Orka- _and that wasn't everyone. Out of 8 people that lived on the island, there were only six- including me. When I got on the boat, Noodle told me that 2D had come out of the building but went back in because Scribs was still in there, probably burning to death. We sat there for 10 minutes waiting for 2D to return from the burning building. Finally, he came out with something we didn't want to see.

Scribs' body was half- burnt, but very severely. 2D looked miserable. "I don' fink I'll be able t'save 'er."

"Damn," was the only thing that I heard after that, and it came from Noodle no less- everyone else was speechless. 2D walked right past us and laid Scribs on a lawn chair and pulled up another chair next to her.

I couldn't sleep that night- no one could. At 3 AM Noodle went up to switch steering shifts with Murdoc so that he could sleep. The rest of us were too worried about Scribs. The night was so long that it almost felt like days.

Around 5:30 AM, we were jerked out of silence when I stood up to go on the top deck. It was barely sunrise outside, and 2D had moved from his spot- he was kneeling on the ground staring into his hands, and he was whimpering. As I went around him, I realised that his jaw was dropped, and that he was completely motionless. "2D?" I asked. No response. "2D? 'D? 'D? 'D? Stu? Stu? Stuart? STUART TUSSPOT!"

That was when he collapsed to the ground and was out cold. I ran back into the room us girls all shared and asked for a bucket of water. "2D...he's...he just fainted...Scribs...I think she's dead..."

With that, everyone in there ran up to the top deck. Bekki laid her ear on Scribs' burnt chest. "No pulse...she's gone..." Everyone gasped. Cyborg and I lifted 2D onto the lawn chair he was sitting in while Bekki ran to go get the others. By the time the sun was completely up, 2D was still passed out and everyone else was either pacing or silently sobbing. Three more days passed, and we soon landed on the coast of China- we couldn't go to Japan, it was radiated. It was then that we had to make some decisions.


	14. The End

**Here's the last full chapter of this stupid thing. After this, let it burn in hell.**

Chapter 14- The End

The seven of us and Scribs' body stayed in a hotel in Beijing for a few days while we settled some things. The first thing we got settled was to have Scribs creamated and her ashes scattered around South Korea and the Pacific Ocean. The next thing we had to do was figure out where we were going.

What no one knew was that at night, Bekki and I were planning to go back to Russia so I could live with her. We were going to live with her grandparents in suburban Moscow and attend high school there, and graduate in a few years like we needed to. The night of April 17th **(quick a/n: It's ironic now that I'm exactly up to date with this, muahaha)** was when we told them our plan.

"Guys...we have an announcement." Bekki said when we left her room.

"Yes?"

"...String and I...have decided..."

"And?"

"..We're going to live with my grandparents in Moscow."

"...Oh."

"...You ain't mad?"

"No," 2D said. "Yer 15. Yer descision."

"Okay."

"When d'yew leave?"

"Next Thursday."

Thursday came very fast. At 5 AM local time, we were driven to the Beijing airport so we could be on our plane by 8 AM. It was a direct flight, and we slept most of the time.

Bekki's grandparents were right at the gate when we landed. They greeted Bekki in Russian, which I could not understand. I got lucky, though- they spoke fluent English as well, and were willing to teach me Russian so I could attend three more years of school with Bekki.

By 2012 I could fluently speak both English and Russian, and was also learning Japanese. I began to forget about ever living with Gorillaz, and eventually Bekki and I became your typical teenagers, and were- to say the least- normal. Bekki and I were back as competitive dancers, and competing locally and regionally became a normal thing.

2014. Graduation year. This year, I began to recall Gorillaz again but vaguely- I remembered nothing specific. I had been hearing about a 4th album in the works but I didn't believe it- I wanted to, but couldn't. June slowly rolled around and that meant graduation- and I was so nervous, yet excited.

Graduation was the best feeling. Bekki and I were moving out into a big world- no parents to tell us what to do, no little siblings, we were out there to fend for ourselves. In the auditorium at our school, known as Koblston-roud Akademii Iskusstv, we sat there in alphabetical order as our names were called up to the stage. After an hour and a half, it was all over- bittersweet tears escaped our eyes as we exited the auditorium and went out into the mild countryside air to meet with our families. Bekki and I talked to her grandparents, her sister Irina, her aunt Zoya, and her uncle Boris for a while, until I noticed a familiar middle-aged man in a grey hat standing by a huge oak tree. I gasped when I realised who it was. "Poĭti na vtoroĭ ..." I said as I slowly began to walk away from my family, and then ran to the man and gave him a big hug. He screamed.

"ACK! Wot-"

"2D!"

"String!"

"It's been a while! I missed you! But why-"

"Why wot?"

"Why are you here?"

"I knew yew wos graduatin' today and well...I fough' I'd come see yew two. Where's Bekki?"

"Uhh...over by our family. Bekki! Idi syuda!"

Bekki ran over to us. "Chto eto takoe?" She then beamed. "2D!"

"He came to see us, Bekki!"

"I see that, but how-"

"Facebook," he said.

"...Right."

We talked for ages and caught up with each other. 2D now had three kids, two daughters and a son, and had accidentally impregnated Noodle- twice. He told us about their old home- Kong Studios- and how they had rebuilt it and were making a final album, and how he wanted us to come visit sometime. "I' would be so nice," he said.

"I know, but Bekki and I have school."

"Uni. Shit sucks. 'M assumin' yer bof gonna stay 'ere in Russia for uni?"

"Nope, we're both going UK but to different ones because of what we're studying. Bekki is going to uni in Wales to study speech therapy and I'm going to be in London to study graphic art. Sofia and Yaromir are letting us live with relatives in our towns- I actually have some family in London so I'm staying with them, and Bekki is going to live with her cousin Paige and her husband, and I'm going to live with my friend Hannah's cousin Immogen and Hannah- they just moved to London and Hannah and I are going to the same uni. But anyways- because of this, we will be able to come down and hang out with you on weekends."

"Er...right."

"And though Bekki can't, I can- during this summer I'll be moving into Hannah's and I can come down and watch your kids while you guys are busy!"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Bekki! Keishi! Davaĭ! My dolzhny idti!"

"We have to go now. I'll be in the UK in two weeks, I'll try and visit then."

"Awrigh' String, Bekki. I'll see yew bof den. But fer now- er, how do you say 'goodbye' in Russian?"

"Do svidaniya!" Bekki and I said at the same time.

"Oh. Do svidaniya!"

Then we left each other. When Autumn came, I began uni and visited Essex every weekend. Bekki came down from Wales every other weekend, and for the next three summers, we stayed for weeks on end.

My life was now back to normal.

_On August 4th, 2025, a fire broke out in Kong. The only survivors were Russel and 2D and Noodle's three children. Among the first to die were Murdoc and Bekki, who were trapped in a room surrounded by fire. Next came Noodle, who was sick with walking pneumonia and too weak to get out of bed. String and 2D were badly burnt rescuing the children, and Russel had been out at the market picking up things for the studio. As hard as it was for him and the kids- Cassidy, aged 15, Kimmi, aged 13, and Jerome, aged 12- Russel moved back to Brooklyn, and now lives a completely normal life as a father and the owner of a record store._


End file.
